


Hide And Seek

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snark, danger to child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia and Kevin are playing hide and seek, when Celia wanders into a room she shouldn't have found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

Celia’s giggles echoed down the hallway, and she darted into another room, only for Kevin to find her seconds later. The teenager laughed loudly, scooping Celia up and carrying her through to the library.

‘Is it my turn now?’ he asked, and Celia nodded excitedly.

‘I count!’ She yelled, running over to the big curtain beside the bookshelf and hiding her face. Kevin chuckled, slipping off to Celia’s bedroom to hide behind her bed, like he always did.

Celia opened her eyes as she finished counting to ten, and looked around, not seeing Kevin anywhere. She knew he wouldn’t be in the bedroom, because that was where he was last time, so she turned off down the corridor to the basement, wondering if he’d be in the garage.

Her feet pitter-pattered down the hallway, her socks the kind with grips on the bottom and Ariel on the top - her daddy had let her pick them out at the store - and she frowned as she realised she’d gone into a bit of the bunker she didn’t recognise. A large door ahead was open a fraction, and Celia squealed, realising that Kevin must have hidden in there to try and escape her.

‘Kevin!’ She yelled, sticking her head through the door as she looked for him, but he didn’t reply. Pushing further into the room, she saw shelves and stacks of files, and a gap with light coming through it. ‘Kevin?’ Her voice was a little shaky now as she headed for the gap, leaning against the shelf to peer through.

Her little three old body was just enough weight to make the shelving move and it opened a crack, showing her the room beyond and the man sat at the desk. He was dark haired, smaller than her daddy or uncle, but he had a mean scowl on his face.

‘What do we have here?’ He asked, raising his hands, which were cuffed together and beckoning Celia forward.

She frowned, unsure of the man, and she looked down at the floor, seeing the devil’s trap. She remembered very clearly that her daddy had told her never to step inside one of those if there was someone inside it.

‘Who are you?’ She asked, and the man chuckled.

‘I’m guessing you must be the littlest Winchester I’ve heard so much about. My name is Crowley.’

‘Crow-ley?’ Celia responded, making his name sound like she was saying “crow” and then “li”. The man laughed again, and she decided he couldn’t be so bad if he was laughing, but he _was_ still in the trap. She skirted around the outside, careful not to step over. ‘Why you in here?’

Crowley shrugged. ‘Miscommunication.’

The word meant nothing to Celia, and she frowned, her little face scrunched up in frustration. ‘If you’re in a trap then you’re mean.’

‘Why am I mean?’ He asked, tilting his head to the side.

‘Because Daddy says that the mean people get caught in the special circles. It’s a trap. And you’re in one.’

Crowley laughed again, shaking his head. ‘Your daddy told you that? Is he home?’

Celia didn’t answer, unsure of whether she could trust the laughing man in the chair. She bent down, looking under the table. ‘You’re all chaineded up. What did you do?’

‘Absolutely nothing. Do you know where the key is?’ Celia shook her head and Crowley growled in frustration. ‘Never did like children.’

‘Celia!’ Kevin’s voice made Celia jump and her heart hammered in her tiny chest.

‘Someone’s in trouble.’ Crowley grinned as Kevin appeared. ‘They’ve got you on babysitting duty, Kevin? Don’t you know the babysitter always dies first.’ Celia’s face went white as Kevin pushed the shelving aside to get to her, picking her up quickly. Crowley leaned forward, white teeth shining as he leered at her. ‘And sometimes it eats the babies.’

Her scream of fright drowned out Crowley’s laughter as Kevin covered her face and carried her out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

‘Who was that nasty man?’ Celia asked, clinging to the prophet’s neck as he carried her upstairs. ‘He said you was gonna die, Kevin.’

‘I’m not gonna die, Celia,’ Kevin assured her. ‘And don’t worry about the nasty man. He’s not getting out of there, and if he does, your dad will kick his ass.’

‘I bet you could kick his ass,’ Celia announced, burying her face in his neck, and Kevin couldn’t help but swell up with pride at her confidence in him.

But he was going to have a word with the Winchesters about locking doors properly when they got back from their hunt.


End file.
